It Started Out With a Kiss
by HarryPotterfanforeverr123
Summary: Panicking, I shove Dan over the side of the bed as the door opens. His fall is muffled by my fake cough. "Hey Serena," I say shakily. "Chuck…why are you here?" Post 4x17 DB, CB...COMPLETE  ish...can't update the story anymore since the show is back
1. How Did it End Up Like This?

**It Started Out With a Kiss **

**AN: First off, I will say that I don't think this will be a super long story. I definitely want to finish it before April 18, when the show starts back up again. I think it will be back in the format of Losing and Looking for Love, with POVs of a lot of characters, but primarily Blair, Chuck, Serena, and Dan. I will be exploring the Dair relationship-please don't hate on this story or send flames my way-because that's the path the show will be going down, at least for the next episode, and I'm not just going to ignore it. I want this story to be at least slightly realistic, and that's why I'm not going to get rid of Dair, at least not right away. The Dair choice was the show's-not mine-so please don't hate! If you can't stand reading anything about Dair, please just go to a different story, there are plenty of other wonderful stories I would be happy to point out to you. That being said, kindly read on and review if you don't mind a little Dair or find a better suited story for you if the thought makes you puke. I'm not saying there will be no C/B in this story-there will be. **

**Summary:** Panicking, I shove Dan, who is just starting to sit up, over the side of the bed as the door opens. "Hey Serena," I say shakily. "Chuck…why are you here?" DB, CB, DS

"_It started out with a kiss,  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss" _

-The Killers, Mr. Brightside

_Spotted: S helping a drunk C into a cab at the empire and Lonely Boy entering the Waldorf-Van der Woodsen penthouse. _

_They say there's no place like home; then why are C and D so far from theirs?_

_Xoxo, _

_Gossip Girl _

**Blair **

_What am I doing? _

I can't stop asking myself.

A few hours ago, I kissed Dan Humphrey.

It was just supposed to prove that we were never meant to be together. It was supposed to prove that there was nothing between us.

Except….there was something. We both knew it. We had both felt it. I don't want to admit it, but…that kiss did nothing but backfire.

I sent him home, utterly bewildered. Could I really feel something for Dan Humphrey? True, we had been hanging out lately, but we're not even friends…right?

Sure, we've gone to a bunch of movies together, and museums and he came over a lot, but…okay, maybe we are friends.

But am I ready for something more? I don't think so.

_Chuck and Serena._

Those two names are in my head almost as much as the confusion. Maybe I don't know what is going on with Dan, but I am in no way confused about what Chuck and Serena would think of it…whatever it is.

For Serena, it would be total betrayal. She could spend as much time running around with convicts and Columbia teachers as she wanted, but Dan had been "the one" from the beginning. Serena is always changing her mind. She can't stay with one guy for very long. But she keeps coming back to Dan, and I know that when, well if, she ever grows up, they'll be together for a long time. But then, isn't that what I thought about Chuck?

Chuck. Thinking about Serena's opinion on this hurt, but thinking about Chuck's opinion is much more painful. He would feel betrayed, too. But most of all he'd be angry. Angry that I had broken a promise. Angry that I would date someone who he hated.

_Jenny Humphrey. _

The name flashes through my mind and I think about her for a moment. Isn't that the same reason we broke up after Dorota had her baby? Chuck had betrayed me by being with someone I hated? Well, maybe he deserves a taste of his own medicine. And anyways, he had been with Raina. Why can't I be with Dan? It's the same thing.

But I know it really isn't. This is different. It's more personal. Somehow, I don't see Chuck getting as mad at a random guy I'm dating as at Dan. But I deserve to be happy, right? If he is going to be happy, why can't I?

No. I can't do this. I can't make this about revenge, or showing him I didn't need him. I'm not going to turn this into another one of our sick games. This has nothing to do with revenge against Chuck. This is two people against the world, deciding if it's worth it.

Is it?

I sigh in frustration as I lay in my bed. I wish more than anything that Serena could be here to help me sort out the answer. But she's close to the last person I'd get advice from on this, the last one being Chuck.

Maybe it's a sign that two of the people I cared most for would disapprove of this. Maybe they know me better than I know myself.

But I can't use that as an excuse. They would disapprove of this for all the wrong reasons. They would disapprove of it because they'd be jealous or feel betrayed. Not because I was making the wrong decision for me.

This is too complicated. Why is everything in my life so complicated?

I like complicated, I tell myself. Life would be boring without it.

When I think about it on the surface, I almost turn my nose up. Dan and Blair? Gross. How could I ever date someone who lived in a _loft_? And in Brooklyn, no less.

But Dan makes me feel safe, which was something Chuck has never done for me. With him everything was wild. It's was whirlwind of a romance, which is what had I loved about it. And I had loved Chuck beyond anything I had ever felt for someone.

Love, I correct myself. Love, not loved.

I don't feel the same way with Dan. I wasn't immediately attracted to him. I don't feel that same spark when we touch.

But I do feel something for him. My heart beats faster around him. I want to impress him. I want to make him laugh. And I find myself the best version of myself around him. I smile and laugh more, and I'm just a better and happier person. It is, simply said, a crush. A good, old fashioned crush.

While Dan brings out the best in me, Chuck seems to bring out a much worse version of me. Yet I'm at my happiest with him. Well, when we aren't fighting or playing a dangerous game.

I'm also not sure if I even deserved Dan. It's a strange thing to think-after all, I'm much richer and better dressed than Dan. But I've done some awful things in my life that Dan has never even come close to doing. Maybe I'm not the one who is too good for him…maybe he's the one who's too good for me.

Anyways, Dan is starstruck by Serena; could he really care so much for someone else? That someone else is me, I try to tell myself, but it's still too soon. Right now, it's just better to think of this as someone else's experience instead of mine. But could Dan really care for me like he does for Serena? I'm not sure.

But if he does…then maybe I'll finally be able to feel comfortable. I won't have to play so many games around Dan. I can just relax…I've always felt safe around him, even when we were hiding out away from all of our friends. Dan is predictable, but I like it that way.

The strange thing is, I feel like Dan's opinion would be helpful right now, but he's too involved in the problem to begin with.

Actually, he's probably feeling confused too, if he felt what I felt…maybe I can text him and ask him to come over?

I quickly text him an apology for kicking him out earlier and ask him to come over. He replies just as quickly and I wait.

Maybe together, we can finally figure things out.

**Serena **

"I need to see her."

He keeps saying it over and over again, like a broken record.

"Chuck, please. Just let me take you home to Nate. You don't want to see her like this."

In reality, Blair would be a big help in this situation. She always knows how to handle Chuck when there's a crisis, and I know she's stopped him from falling off the edge when things get hard. She knows exactly what to do when there's a very drunk, very upset Chuck around. I really don't know what would have happened without her after Bart died.

But right now is not a good time. I don't know what's wrong with Chuck, and I know that Blair will not exactly be happy to see him after finding out about Raina. I know it killed her, to see him so happy with someone else. She doesn't need this right now. It will just tease her. Chuck ignores her and their promise, then comes crawling back when things get hard, only to abandon her again when she tries to turn it into something.

No, I'm not letting my best friend go through that. Nate and I can handle this ourselves.

I went with Chuck in the first place to make sure everything was okay and then be home and able to talk to my best friend, but the more I think about it, the more I realize this is an awful idea.

"Excuse me," I say to the cab driver. "I'm really sorry, but do you think you could turn around and go back to the Empire?"

"No," Chuck protests. "I need to talk to Blair…"

"I know, we will," I lie. "Let's just go and get Nate first."

"I don't need Nate…I need _her…" _

He was persistent while drunk, but at least he wasn't currently angry while drunk. I guess he didn't have the energy to argue.

"Okay, we'll go talk to Blair," I lie again. "We're almost there."

And we are. The bright red sign of the Empire proves that we are approaching the hotel again. Nate can help me get Chuck in bed, and then we can at least delay this until the morning. Then, Nate and I can try to talk to Chuck and help him out. He may never have to go to Blair at all.

I was never any good at a scheme, but this seems like an okay plan to me.

We pull up to the hotel and I help Chuck get out of the cab. We stumble up the steps, and I call Nate to let him know we're downstairs.

"What's wrong?" he asks instantly as he approaches. "You sounded worried…"

"Chuck is-" I stop mid-sentence when I see Raina behind Nate. "Raina, hi." I say nervously. "Nate didn't tell me you were here…"

I throw Nate an angry glance and he shrugs apologetically.

"Sorry, but we were together when you called. You sounded upset, so we came down to get you…but it doesn't seem to be you who's upset."

He looks at Chuck but doesn't seem very surprised. "What is it now? Did something happen? Or did he just party a little too hard?"

"Nate, this is serious," I hiss, speaking low so that hopefully Raina won't hear. "He had this huge success party shut down, aren't you the least bit worried? Do you really think he'd go out to some bar or party after that?"

"Honestly, I left early. Why'd he shut it down?" He's starting to sound a little more worried, but not enough.

"We can't talk about this here," I say quietly. "I don't even know many details at all, but…"

I take a step closer. "It's like when Bart died," I say softly. "Well, not as bad at all, but I can see it…I can see it by the look on his face."

"Have you talked to Blair yet?" Nate asks.

"No," I say, frustrated. "But he keeps asking to see her. I had to trick-"

"Why didn't you take him to her, if he was asking? Isn't that a good thing, if he's willing to let himself be helped? He needs someone to talk to, Serena, if something's happened, and we both know that Blair fixes it best, as much as we want to be able to help him."

"You don't understand, Nate," I say impatiently. "I can't let that happen to Blair. I can't let him drag her around like this, like some kind of wet, dirty mop. If he wants to be with her, that's fine, but he can't just run to her when things get hard."

Nate nods. "I do understand, but if this is as serious as you say, then maybe we need to call Blair."

I know that he's right, but I don't want to admit it. All I can think about is protecting Blair. If Chuck really needs to talk to her, then it can at least wait until morning. I tell Nate this, and he finally agrees.

"Fine, Serena. So what should we do now…?" He gestures to Chuck, who is currently wandering back to the door.

"Chuck, stop!" I say, running towards him.

"I need to see her," he says, watching the door as he walks to it. I groan in frustration.

"Come with me," I say, managing to drag him back to Nate.

"I need you to take him upstairs," I say to Nate.

"Now?" He looks annoyed. "But Raina…"

He gestures to Raina, who has walked away to sit on a nearby couch, looking not very happy about our interruption to her date, or whatever it was.

"Send her home," I say firmly. "This is not a good time."

"What am I even supposed to do when he wakes up?"

"I'll stay with you. Let me just text Blair. Then when he wakes up we'll try to get him to talk to us about what's going on."

"You know, Chuck and I aren't exactly on great terms right now," Nate points out.

"Then fix it. You always do," I say exasperatedly.

Finally, Nate nods. He still looks annoyed, but how can he say no when Chuck needs him? He goes over to talk to Raina and I'm left alone, clutching Chuck's arm to keep him from leaving. He comes back soon enough, and Raina leaves without looking back, obviously unhappy about the current situation.

Nate hoists Chuck's arm around his shoulders and starts to drag him to their room.

I follow them uneasily, though all I really want to do is go home and talk to Blair, because between Chuck and my mom, I'm in for a whole lot of crap to deal with. I know she'll make me feel better.

At least I still have my best friend to talk to. Her life is much simpler than mine right now.

**AN: Should I continue…? If I do, the part from the summary should come next chapter. Please review! **


	2. I Can't Wait Forever

"I can wait, but I can't wait forever."  
-simple plan

**Chapter 2 **

_Spotted: Serena van der Woodsen and Chuck Bass entering The Empire Hotel and meeting Nate Archibald and Raina Thorpe. Something tells me that the latter wasn't on the guest list for this impromptu rendez-vous. _

_Xoxo, _

_Gossip Girl _

**Blair **

"Hi."

I'm breathless as I greet Dan getting off the elevator.

"Hey," he says back, a little awkwardly.

He walks in and I automatically lead him up to my room, since it's where we normally hang out. Of course, it's different now.

"Listen, about earlier…" Dan starts as we enter my room. "Did you…I mean, what did you think…do you…"

"Spit it out, Humphrey," I say.

"You know what I'm asking. Did you…did you feel it too?"

I look at him for a moment, then tear my gaze away and stare at my hands.

"Yes," I say quietly. "Yes, I felt it. It was…"

"…different than expected?" Dan finishes.

I nod fervently. "Most certainly. I didn't expect it to feel so…_right._ So comfortable."

"I know. Blair…what does this mean? For us? And what about Serena? And our families?"

"And Chuck," I add softly.

"And Chuck," Dan acknowledges after a moment. "I never wanted to come between you two, but it wasn't exactly like I expected this to happen. Anyways, Blair, you deserve way better than Chuck Bass. After all he's done to you-"

I put up a hand, signaling him to stop there. I don't want to have to hear him go through the list.

"I know," I sigh. "I know he's done awful things. But so have I…Dan, you're supposed to hate me for those same awful things I've done. In fact, you used to. And I'm supposed to hate you too."

"There's the key phrase: _supposed to_," Dan points out. "But we don't feel that way about each other. It's time to forget the past…and realize that there is something between us that we can't just ignore."

"I know," I say, frustrated. I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands. "It's just so complicated…no one will approve of us being together. I could risk alienating Serena and Chuck, and I don't think I'm willing to do that. And you may lose Serena with this…I know you're in love with her…"

He doesn't deny it. "You're in love with Chuck," he says.

I don't deny it either.

He sits next to me on the bed and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"But I know there's a reason you agreed to kiss me tonight. Just like I know there's a reason you asked me to come back here. We both made promises to others that we would wait to be together-then both of those other people found someone else in an instant."

"But it wasn't each other. At least we didn't have to deal with that kind of betrayal."

"Yes, but it was betrayal nevertheless. Maybe they didn't think of it that way, but it was. So why will it matter if we start dating too? Even if it is each other? They'll get over it."

"I guess…" I say, unsure.

"Anyways, Serena and Chuck are people we have been with in the past and made a promise to be with in the future. But we're not with them right now. Right now, we have each other."

I look up at him and he looks so sure of it. He means every word. He's honest and sweet and clever…what harm would it do? It will make me happy. Whatever Chuck or Serena may say, I know Dan will make me happy and they can't argue with that, if they really care about me.

"Maybe you're right…Dan, I may still have feelings for Chuck, but you're right. Sometimes the people we love are not necessarily the best people for us. Maybe it's time to get over them," I say. "But what if that never happens? Or they find out before it does?"

"Who says they have to find out?" Dan says, grinning.

"True," I agree after a moment. "After all, I have had some practice in secret relationships," I say, smiling.

"Good, then it's settled. We'll be together. No one has to know about it."

"Good," I agree, still smiling wide.

"So…" he says.

"So…" I say back.

We stare at each other for a minute, grins fading into small smiles.

Finally, slowly, we lean in, lips meeting, and this time it's different than before. This time it's softer and surer. This time it's no test: we both know our feelings for each other.

"Different" isn't the right word. The word I'm looking for is "better".

**Nate **

"Hey, man, did you just wake up?" I say innocently as I watch Chuck leave his bedroom, rubbing his hand on his head, looking tired but already fully dressed.

He just glares at me and grabs his coat.

"What's wrong?" I ask, feigning being clueless.

"You know what you did, Nathanial. Don't pretend you weren't a part of Serena's lame attempt at a plan," he says, colder than I expected.

"What plan?"

"The plan that included keeping me from Blair until I was sober. Really, it wouldn't have been a big deal. Blair has seen me drunk probably more times than you have."

"Oh, I'm not sure that's possible," I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"And I know that's not the only reason you wanted to keep me from Blair," Chuck continues. "There has to be something else…I'm going to see her now. I don't know why you guys even try. Leave the scheming and plans to Blair and I."

I follow Chuck to the elevator and reach him as he presses the button.

"Why don't you just stay here, and I'll call Serena? She just went out to get coffee. Then when she gets here, maybe we can talk about what happened?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugs it off and then turns and faces me, looking strange. He looks angry, but that's not it. He looks…different. He looks a little lost, a word I would not regularly associate with my best friend. He's been lost before, sure-we all have-but Chuck never lets it show. He wants everyone to think that he's sure of himself and everything he says. Some may say it's a business technique, but I would say it's a method of hiding his true feelings from others. It's what Chuck does best.

"Don't," he said. "Don't pretend like you can help. And don't tell me what to do."

He gets in the elevator and leaves.

I press a speed dial on my phone and hear Serena's voice within seconds.

"Is he awake? Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah, he's awake," I say grimly. "But he's already on his way to Blair's. I'm sorry, Serena. I tried."

She groans in frustration. "Okay, fine. I'll try to intercept him on the way to Blair's. I should be getting home anyways."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"'kay."

She hangs up and I'm left alone, wondering what could possibly be wrong with Chuck.

**Blair **

I wake up to see Dan next to me.

I freeze, shocked for a moment. I'm sleeping in the same bed as Dan Humphrey, the brother of my worst enemy and the ex-boyfriend of my best friend. I have to calm myself down so that I can relax again. I remind myself of my feelings for Dan…I can feel them even now. Still, it feels strange.

It feels like betrayal.

After Serena had texted me that she wouldn't be home that night, Dan and I hadn't needed to worry about her showing up anymore. I never asked him to stay the night. It just happened. In fact, if I remember right, we fell asleep watching a movie. "Breakfast at Tiffany's", to be exact.

So nothing had really happened. I like it better that way. I want to take things slow. I know how things go when a relationship is started the opposite way, and it's not always a fairytale. I want this relationship to be different.

Dan is still asleep. I watch him. He looks very…peaceful. I want to wake him, but I can't bring myself to. Well, until I hear the voice of a very familiar blonde.

"B! Are you home?"

I gasp and sit straight up. She can't catch us together. Not now.

She sounds nervous. What's wrong?

But this is not the time to think about that. I need to be a little more worried about myself.

"Blair?"

Oh, my god.

Serena isn't alone. She's with Chuck.

"Dan!" I whisper frantically. "Dan! Wake up!"

I push him a little, but he remains motionless.

"Please," I moan. "Please, wake up!"

I shove him harder.

I can hear them starting to walk up the stairs.

"Dan!" my voice is a little louder now, and I accompany it with a big shove.

He stirs, but doesn't wake up. I take a deep, shaking breath and slap his face.

"Ow!" he says loudly, finally opening his eyes. "What was that for?"

I hear the steps freeze.

"What?" Chuck asks Serena.

"I thought I just heard…never mind."

They continue up the stairs at a faster pace.

"No time to explain, just don't be seen and for once in your life, Humphrey, be quiet! Use the usual exit, to Serena's room!"

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. "Blair, are you in there?"

The doorknob turns.

Panicking, I shove Dan, who is just starting to sit up, over the side of the bed as the door opens. His fall is muffled by my fake cough.

"Hey Serena," I say shakily. "Chuck…why are you here?"

"I…" he starts.

"Are you alone?" Serena asks suddenly. "I thought I heard-"

"Yes!" I say quickly. "Yes, I'm alone. I just woke up."

"Oh." She frowns, puzzled. "Um…sorry I didn't come home last night."

"It's fine!" I say, a little breathless.

"I'm going to go into my room," she says, glancing at Chuck, clearing knowing he wants to be alone with me. But why?

Chuck steps in. He looks angry but a little confused too; as if he's not quite sure what he's doing here. I hope that he can't figure it out and decides to leave, because now is not the best time.

At the same time, I don't want him to go. I miss him. But it's not a good idea to have both of them in my room right now.

"Can this wait?" I ask impatiently. "I haven't showered or gotten dressed or anything…"

But Chuck just sits down on the bed, his back facing me, and shakes his head. I move next to him.

I can see his face better from here and he starts to worry me. His confusion is gone and he seems sure that he needs to be here. He has a hard look in his eyes. It's one I recognize but one I'm never happy to see.

"What happened?" I ask softly.

He opens his mouth and closes it again. He seems at a loss for words. I wait, knowing he'll speak when he's ready.

"It's my father," he finally manages.

"Bart?" I ask, confused.

He nods.

I search my mind but I can't think of why Chuck would be upset about him right now. The anniversary of his death has already passed this year, and Chuck seems to have made peace with the memory of his father anyways. Right now he's finally won back his father's company to protect his legacy. What could possibly be wrong? My first thought is that he lost the company somehow, but I really don't think he'd come to me for that. It has to be something worse. There has to be a reason he came to me.

"I only ever wanted to make him proud. I just wanted his approval. I tried…"

"And he would be so proud of you now, to see what you've done with the company," I reason, trying to fix this problem as quickly as possible.

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters. I don't want the company anymore."

"Why?" I ask, shocked. This is the same company he sold me for. The same company he lost me over. And now it doesn't even matter? I want to say that, but that won't make the situation any better.

"Even though I tried my hardest to win his approval, even though I still try, he never trusted me. He never even liked me. He just lied to me, and still now, he's lying to me…I knew he was an awful father but I never knew he did this. It makes sense now. Now it all makes sense."

"Chuck, what are you talking about? What did Bart do?"

He takes a deep breath, then looks me straight in the eyes.

"My father was a murderer."

**Dan **

Wait, a murderer?

"A long time ago, he set fire to one of his own buildings."

I know this story. I know the ending. Maybe Chuck's dad did kill a guy. But it wasn't on purpose. It doesn't make him a murderer. And anyways, Chuck has known about this for a long time.

A sudden thought occurs to me. Blair is always comforting Chuck when something happens. Maybe he's doing this to win her back…?

He could definitely do it. I know he's capable of it. I'm amazed, once again, at Chuck Bass, and what he will do to get what he wants.

I've seen the human side of Chuck before, even if it was barely a glance. The night I found out about his mother…

It was a little after that that I realized that some things are too complicated for me to understand, more complicated than what things seem, and that I needed to leave the Bass family alone.

But I don't think about that much. When you've seen a guy with his hands on your little sister, when you know what he did to her, when you know what kind of things he's done in his life…

Well, it's hard to look at him as a person Blair would love, anyways. It's hard to even look at his as a person.

Why does she like him? It might just be the jealousy talking, but I'm genuinely curious. Chuck Bass is an awful person. Blair may play games, and she may be kind of a bitch sometimes, or at least she has been in the past, but she's not a bad person. She just doesn't let down her walls easily. It's a self-defense thing. For someone growing up with the life she had, and the things she had to deal with, she's pretty sweet.

And she's witty. She's fun to be around. I never thought I'd say things like that. No one ever did. Everyone knows-well, thinks-that we wouldn't get along.

I guess that's why I'm on Blair's floor, hiding next to her bed so that her ex-boyfriend won't see me.

If it wasn't terrifying, it would actually be kind of funny. It's definitely an experience, anyways.

One that needs to end soon.

I tune back into the conversation, just as Chuck is finishing up about the security guard who died in the fire.

"Okay, but Bart didn't mean to kill anyone," Blair says, confused. I'm glad that she's not falling for whatever stunt Chuck is pulling here.

"Maybe he didn't mean to kill the security guard…" Chuck said.

"There was someone else?"

"The security guard was only in there to try to save someone else. A woman. Raina's mother…"

I can guess Blair is not taking too well to the mention of Raina, but she doesn't say anything about it.

"Lily chose my father over Russell. But that's not why he tried so hard to rip Bass Industries to pieces. He did it because my father set fire to that building deliberately, not just to get rid of it but to take a life. To kill Raina's mother. I don't know why he did it, but I know he did."

I hear Blair's gasp. "He wanted to kill her?" she asks in a small voice.

I don't hear anything else but I can assume Chuck nods.

"How did you find out?" Blair asks.

"From Thorpe himself."

There's silence for a moment. "Chuck, you know Russell would tell you anything to make you give up company. Don't you think there's a chance that he might be lying to you?"

"I don't think so. Bart was capable of this."

I disagree. I know that Bart was far from a good person, but this can't be true. It's too far-fetched. If Russell didn't make this up, then Chuck did. He must have finally realized that he wanted Blair, too late once again. But he wasn't going to get her again. Blair was too smart for him.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry," Blair says, and I hear the bed shift, so I can only assume she's hugged him.

I feel a flash of jealousy. Does she believe him? Is she just going to go back to him?

"But what Bart did has nothing to do with you. You aren't your father. This is your company now. Don't let Russell win. Keep the company."

"I already told you, I don't want it."

"Chuck…"

"I don't want to protect his legacy anymore. It will all be for nothing if I keep it," Chuck says in a quiet, angry voice.

"It's not his legacy anymore, it's yours," Blair says encouragingly. "Just…think about it, okay?"

There's silence for a few moments.

"Blair, I-" he finally says.

"You should go," Blair cuts him off.

I'm thankful. I didn't know what he was going to say next. I want you back? I miss you? Whatever it was, it would have caused trouble.

"I really have to shower. I have a class soon," Blair continues.

"Sorry," she quickly adds.

"Okay," Chuck says, sounding a little confused at the quick brush off.

I hear him get up and walk to the door.

"Thank you, Blair," he says. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Can we talk later? I need to speak with you about…well, this and other topics. This whole thing…it's too much to handle. You're the only one who will understand."

"Of course," she says, and the door opens and closes.

She waits a moment.

"He's gone, you can come out," she says finally.

I get up slowly and look at her. Her back is to me, and when I move closer she just moves further away.

"Blair…" I say. "You're not honestly falling for that…?"

I say it as a question, unsure of myself but willing for it not to be true.

"I think I just need to be alone for a little while," she says softly. "Make sure no one sees you on your way out."

I pause, wanting to say so much. How could she listen to him? How could she let him do this to her? But I swallow all of my questions and accusations. The last thing Blair needs is to be more distressed.

"I'll call you later," I say, meaning it. Blair can have time alone if she wants, but we can't just go back to pretending there's nothing between us.

She doesn't answer and I quietly leave and sneak out, managing to avoid Serena.

I walk out onto the street and find that no matter how hard I try, I can't get Blair Waldorf out of my head.

**Blair **

I hear the door close, but I still don't look up.

Should I wait for Chuck? Or should I be with Dan now?

I told Chuck I would wait. But how long will I have to? What if I just waste my life away waiting? What if we never get back together?

"I can wait, but I can't wait forever," I say to myself.

**AN: Thank you guys so much, I never expected that many story alerts! Wow! But I would really like to see more reviews-they're definitely motivation for me to update faster ****. Plus they just make my day. Oh, and I think that I will try to incorporate everything from the preview into the story. I've already planned most of that out. Unless you'd rather I didn't…? Let me know what characters you would like to hear POVs of besides Chuck, Blair, Serena, Nate, and Dan. I can do Lily and Eric if you guys want, if I can fit it in. Oh, and maybe a little Vanessa, but I'm not really a fan. **

**Thanks for… **

**Reviewing: franky, , potterology, nihilnemo, Nona (twice, but I think that might have been a mistake with the website), LeftWriter224, emd-girl, BimboBoop, ellemncole, and Your-Guilty-Pleasure (and yes the spaces were intentional) **

**Favorite Story: lalakid87, tukct81, Dark Phantom 96, , BimboBoop, and MerlinspantsitsHP**

**Story Alert: Caspia1717, toocrazy, Danicadea, potterology, nihilnemo, ASHaLI, tukct81, LeftWriter224, Dark Phantom 96, WannaBeAVampire, ironic-hat, jms9689, MeliB1987, hazananayurt13, jonasluver.1, aiimee, MissJimmyChoo, ellemncole, xxxChaosQueenxxx, Laminamara, sugary sweet and sour, BedwardEndGame8D, kit147, aoifedb, Your-Guilty-Pleasure, and thorne47**

**Author Alert: Dark Phantom 96 and fabarati**

**Favorite Author: Dark Phantom 96 **

**Pleaseeeeee review! Please? **


	3. She's Bittersweet

**AN: Hey! So the beginning of the chapter sounds a bit awkward so just bear with me…I had writer's block. I explain this again at the end. Some of you expressed concern over this being a CB or DB story, and which one you wanted it to be. The answer is that it's both, I guess. There will be a bit of both, and maybe someone else…but I won't say much now. I think I'm going to follow the route of some spoilers, but idk. It will be like the show, with relationships always changing. You'll see. **

**Chapter 3-She's Bittersweet **

"Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for"

The Click Five, Just the Girl

**Blair **

I keep checking my phone. I'm not sure what I'm waiting for. I told Dan I needed some time alone, I told Chuck I had a class, and I told Serena that I'll meet her for lunch later, so I don't think she'll call before then.

Maybe it's just because I'm hoping one of them will call. But which one?

I'm staring at my phone when it rings, which is why I think that I'm imagining it at first.

I stare at it until I'm sure it's real, then I finally pick up.

"I thought I told you I needed some time alone," I say to Dan.

"I know, and I'm willing to give you that. I just…well, I know that you're probably pretty confused right now, and I want you to talk to me. We're friends, right? And you can't exactly talk to Chuck or Serena right now."

"Don't remind me," I say. "Look, it's really nice of you to call. And we are friends. But…Chuck's visit today-"

"Blair, please don't let that change your opinion about us. How do you even know Chuck was telling the truth? How do you know he wasn't lying?"

"He wouldn't do that," I say angrily. "Are you jealous or something?"

"I just don't want you to deny what's between us."

"What are you talking about? The fact that we kissed? I remember. I remember last night. But maybe it didn't mean as much as we thought it did. Maybe there's a reason that this didn't happen earlier. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Don't tell me you're just going to pretend it never happened?" Dan asks.

"No, I'm simply deciding that it doesn't matter."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm almost at Butter."

"Stay there. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Wait, but Serena's meeting me here-" I start to say before I realize that Dan has already hung up.

I groan in frustration. What am I going to do now?

**Vanessa**

"Thank you for your time," I thank the woman I'm interviewing.

"No problem," she smiles, and walks towards the door.

The interview I'm doing is part of a film project for school. The woman I interviewed is the head of a charity in New York. She must be very rich, because she insisted on eating here, and the price of a salad could feed someone for a week. She insisted on paying the bill, luckily. I grab my purse and I'm about to follow her out when I notice Dan rushing in.

I want to approach him and talk to him about everything: he's my oldest friend and I hate the fact that I let some stupid vendetta for Serena ruin our friendship. I never meant to hurt Serena. I just wanted her to be knocked off of the pedestal everyone holds her on.

I'm a little confused as to why Dan is here, though. This restaurant is far too upscale for his taste. Maybe he's meeting Serena…I wrinkle my nose in distaste. Most likely. But I see him approach a petite brunette instead, who whips around to yell at him, revealing herself as…

…Blair Waldorf?

No. It can't be. Dan hates Blair. Maybe they're just talking about…I don't know…Serena?

I catch a piece of their conversation as I move a little closer.

"No one can see you here! You have to leave!" Blair hisses to Dan.

"No one's going to see me here," Dan insists.

"What part of "Gossip Girl" do you not understand? And if you're somehow having trouble comprehending the fact that someone could easily see us here and send a picture of us to Gossip Girl, there's the fact that Serena is supposed to be meeting me here, right now!"

"Serena?"

Now Dan sounds worried.

"Okay, I'm leaving, but we're not done talking about the fact that we kissed."

"Fine, just leave, Humphrey!"

Wait….do I have some kind of hearing problem or did I just hear Dan talking about a kiss shared with none other than Blair Waldorf? Maybe I should go with the former because there is absolutely no way that Dan would ever kiss Blair.

But….that's what he said. That's what I heard.

I feel betrayal at first. And confusion. How could Dan do this to me? I know we aren't dating. I know we aren't even friends anymore. But this goes against everything I know about him. This is betrayal to everything Dan and I are. Hooking up with Blair is one thing that everyone can count on him not doing. How will Chuck react? And Serena?

Serena…the betrayal and confusion fades, to be replaced with an idea.

I've been looking for a way back in. A way to be Dan's friend again, and be tolerated by his friends. I want my old life back. Giving Dan time didn't work. Apologizing didn't work. Trying to help Serena see who her boyfriend really was didn't work.

Sometimes all you need to get back in is information they want. And I'm sure that plenty of people are going to want to hear what I have to say, especially a tall blonde…

**Serena **

"Serena! Over here!"

"Look this way, Serena!"

"Serena, what are your thoughts on your mother's arrest?"

"Serena, how is your relationship with your mother?"

"Serena, How did you feel when you found out your mother had forged your signature to put an innocent man in jail?"

I keep my head down as flashes go off in front of my eyes and reporters try to get my picture. My mom only turned herself in last night and the press already knows. I'm no stranger to being a victim of reporters and paparazzi, but that doesn't make it any better.

I finally make it into the restaurant, but I'm late. I spot Blair waiting at a table anxiously.

"Hey, B, sorry I'm late," I say apologetically as I make my way towards her table and sit down.

"It's fine," she says distractedly.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "Anything on your mind?"

I wonder if it has anything to do with hearing that voice in her bedroom this morning. It had sounded a lot like Dan, but that was crazy. True, Gossip Girl has been hinting at a new friendship recently, and it's been rumored that it's between Dan and Blair, but I know better. I tried to get them to get along, and it didn't work. I gave up on it pretty quickly. Even just saying their names in the same sentence sounds strange. Maybe I was just thinking about Dan this morning and I thought I heard his voice.

Blair opens her mouth to speak when both of our phones beep. I open my phone to see a new post from Gossip Girl.

_This just in: B kissed someone. And it's not Chuck Bass. _

_You know you love me. _

_Xoxo, _

_Gossip Girl _

"Something you want to tell me?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at Blair.

Her eyes are glued to her phone, reading the new Gossip Girl message.

"B? You there?"

"Yes," she says, snapping her phone closed with a shut. "I'm sorry, it was just my mom."

"So you didn't just get a text from Gossip Girl?" I ask suspiciously.

"No, why, did she send one?" Blair says, far too quickly. "I've blocked her messages."

"Blair, both you and I know that isn't true. You were just reading the same message I was. Either that or your mom happened to send some shocking text at the exact same time as Gossip Girl did and you're acting weird because you inhaled too much perfume shopping today."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair claims, averting her gaze.

"Who did you kiss?" I ask, getting right to the point.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read on Gossip Girl," Blair says haughtily.

"No, maybe not. But she's occasionally right. Did you kiss anyone new recently?"

Blair finally looks me right in the eye. I can tell she's preparing herself to lie. I know my best friend too well for her to trick me. Which is why not only can I tell that she's about to lie, I can also tell that she's seeing someone new that she doesn't want me to know about it. That means that she thinks I won't approve. I wonder why she thinks that, though. We've always promised not to judge the other. Who could she possibly be dating that I would disapprove that strongly of?

"Gossip Girl is lying," Blair says. "I haven't kissed anyone recently."

**Dan **

Eric checks his phone again.

"Who are you texting? Jonathon?" I ask, as he turns his attention to his phone for the fifth time during our conversation.

"No, it's Serena. She's meeting Blair for lunch and she's having trouble with paparazzi. They won't leave her alone. She says she wishes she had a bodyguard or something."

"I'm not surprised, with Lily turning herself in and everything."

"That's all? Wow," Eric says, sounding surprised.

"What?"

"You just seem…different. This is the first time I've ever seen you pass up on a chance to save Serena."

I hesitate. I want to tell Eric what's on my mind, and I know he won't judge.

"I kissed Blair Waldorf," I say quickly, before I can stop myself.

Eric looks confused for a moment. "I'm sorry, you what?" he asks in disbelief.

"I said I kissed Blair…."

Eric shakes his head. "Wow. I don't know what to say. Just…wow."

I don't know what to say either so I just wait for him to speak.

"Is this some sort of joke or something? Because April Fool's day already passed…"

"No, I'm being completely serious. Do you really think that I would joke about something like this?"

"No, I guess not…"Eric says. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. We've been hanging out lately and keeping it a secret…then we finally realized that maybe we were hiding something bigger than we ever expected."

"That makes sense, I guess. But the fact that this is Blair you're talking about, and not Serena, or Vanessa, or some girl at NYU…that's what doesn't make sense."

"I wish I knew how to explain it," I say honestly, "but I don't. All I know is that we kissed…more than once. And she's trying to deny it, but she told me before that she does have feelings for me."

"Wait, so do you want to be with her? You actually have feelings for her?"

"I guess being with her is the eventual plan, though right now it seems like that might be too complicated. And I've known since that first kiss, and maybe even before, that I have feelings for Blair. I can't help it. I have no idea what's happening to me."

"It looks like you're caught under the spell of Blair Waldorf," Eric says. "It happened to Nate and Chuck, I guess it was only a matter of time before it happened to you. Serena may be fun, but Blair seems to have some kind of…I don't know…pull to her."

"Well, you're definitely right about that," I say. "What am I going to do?"

"I'm assuming you're referring to dealing with Chuck, and more importantly, Serena?"

"I'm not afraid of Chuck. But yes, I am worried about Serena, and Blair is definitely worried about Chuck."

"I'm not going to tell Serena, if that's what you're worried about. This is between you and her. And Blair. I'm not going to interfere with that. It's up to you to tell her. But first you need to decide if all of the complications that will come from being with Blair are worth it. If you decide to be with Blair, you risk everything. Serena may never forgive you. If you want to be with Serena again one day, then being with Blair is not the best idea. Is what you feel for Blair stronger than what you feel for Serena?"

"I don't know," I finally admit.

It's true. I loved Serena, and I think a part of me always will. But Blair….she's something new. I'm tired of being let down by Serena. And I'm not sure if I want to risk waiting around for her to grow up when I could be starting a relationship, one that might actually work out. What if she finds her next Ben Donovan, and moves on to him instead? What if she never comes back to me? Why should she move on while I can't? I like Blair a lot. I may not love her, but I want to see if I could. I want to try being with Blair. I need to know that Serena is or isn't right for me, and I need to know if Blair is or isn't either.

Eric's phone beeps and he looks up after a moment.

"I suggest you figure it out soon, because whether you like it or not, the truth is going to come out sooner than you think."

I quickly check my phone and see a new post from Gossip Girl.

I read the message and realize that things are soon going to become a whole lot more complicated.

**Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry if the beginning of the chapter was a bit awkward. I had writer's block and was lacking inspiration. I think I'm getting over it, but reviews would definitely help speed it up. Remember, you don't have to have an account to review (at least on this story!). Also, I've gotten a lot of Story Alerts and stuff, and I'd love for you guys to review! **

**Thanks for… **

**Reviewing: QueenBee10, kfb, smileyface, Jess, Anushree, LeftWriter224, Mrs Westwick, Team Rosalie, lookwhostalking, and starzee **

**Story Alert: QueenBee10, Libertad-latina, bwlm2011, abbeygarden, acarly, maskedgoomba, TheSandGirl, Team Rosalie, jesluvzzac, lookwhostalking, roseythebx, TriGemini, thegoodgossipgirl, XODS, heyprincess, jstarr713, Youliveanduburn, gift of the gabz, starzee, and kurotenshi-08 **

**Favorite Story: QueenBee10, socialitegirl, bwlm2011, Team Rosalie, roseythebx, fandandmaxluh-ver4ever, transformersfan214, JadedPanther, gift of the gabz, and anushree**


	4. Run Baby Run

"_Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance"  
-Check Yes Juliet, We the Kings _

**Chapter 4 **

**Blair **

_I'm standing in a room empty of people besides us, kissing Dan. _

"_Ready?" he asks, pulling away. _

"_As I'll ever be," I sigh, leaving him alone and leaving. _

_I take a deep breath as I step up to the podium, picking up my big pink dress to walk easier. _

"_I kissed someone," I admit to the crowd. The people of my court watch me like hawks, scrutinizing my every move and word. They already know this. They're just waiting for me to tell them who. _

"_It was a life changing experience. That one kiss….changed me." _

_I hear a murmur go through the crowd. They know I kissed someone, but this is new information to them. A kiss that was life-changing? A kiss that changed me? They wait impatiently, hungry for more. _

"_Who was it, Queen B?" one person finally shouts out. _

_I close my eyes, preparing myself. _

"_It was me," Dan declares, walking into the room. _

"_Dan!" I yell, astonished. _

_Gasps and angry yells come from the crowd. I'm faced with accusing glares everywhere I look, Serena crying hysterically and starting to run away, and worst of all, Chuck's face standing in the middle of the crowd, not even looking angry but so disappointed and hopeless. He shakes his head and walks away, but not before I see the words he mouths to me. _

_I'm done. _

_Guards grab me and start to pull me away from the crowd. _

"_Where are you taking me?" I demand. _

"_The dungeon." _

"_For what crime?" _

"_Kissing a Humphrey." _

_I scream as they carry me down, down, down…_

I sit up straight in bed, panting.

The door to my room opens, revealing Serena.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks, concerned. "I heard you yelling…"

"It was just a nightmare," I say, still breathing heavily.

"What was it about? Was it set in an Audrey movie?"

"No. It was about…a car crash," I lie lamely, and Serena can tell, but she chooses to ignore it.

She knows my dreams are much more dramatic than that.

"I'd really like to stay and talk all about it, B, but I have to go meet Vanessa."

"Vanessa?" I ask in disgust. "You mean the freak from Brooklyn who tried to kill you? I mean, one of the freaks from Brooklyn who tried to kill you?"

"Yes," she acknowledges. "Unfortunately. But she ended up being right about Ben. Not that that even made me like her any more or want to forgive her, but she says she knows something that might help my mom. So I'm going to meet with her. Just for a little bit, in a public place."

"Good idea, but still, be careful, S. Vanessa is not a good person."

"I know," she says, "and I will be. See you later."

I sigh and fall back onto my mattress as Serena leaves the room. I have enough to worry about with Dan, and now I have to worry about my best friend too. I highly doubt Vanessa just wants to help Serena and Lily. Vanessa is desperate to get back on the good side of Serena and Dan, and this meeting with Serena reeks of a scheme.

**Serena **

I'm still thinking about my home situation when I meet Vanessa.

Grandma brought in the whole family: well, dad and Aunt Carol anyways. It's strange, having them back. In some ways I'm still furious at my dad, but I can't help but be relieved to see him. As for Aunt Carol….well, it's been a long time since I've seen her, but I'm glad to see her. I can't imagine that she'll be happy when she finds out that her daughter, my cousin Charlie, followed her out here. I met her on my way out of the building. The whole mother-daughter rebellion thing…I understand that. I'll try to do as much as I can to help her, and make her feel welcome here and to give her a taste of life here.

Later we have some kind of "Family Picture". Only my family would turn the arrest of my mother into a photo opportunity. I don't really want to go, but I want to show support for my mom, so I'll put up with whatever my family wants to do. I'll do anything to support or help them right now, even talking to Vanessa.

I walk into the restaurant and spot her sitting alone.

"Make it quick," I greet Vanessa, sitting down at her table. "And remember that the only reason I'm here is to help my mom."

Vanessa looks smug. "I can't help with that," she says. "But I have something better. I have-"

"What do you mean, you can't help with that? It's the whole reason you asked me here!"

"No, it's what I knew would get you here, not why I asked you here," she says, looking a bit nervous now. "I have something you need to see-or, rather, hear."

"I really don't care," I say, annoyed now. "Whatever scheme you have, I want no part in it. The last one ended up with me in the hospital and later the Ostroff Center."

"This isn't like that, Serena, and I'm sorry about it, but-"

"I'm leaving," I say impatiently, grabbing my bag and turning out walk out the door.

"This is about Dan and Blair!" I hear her shout.

I stop. Dan and Blair? I almost turn around. Almost. Almost ask "what about them?"

I don't.

But even without saying a word, even walking out the door to leave and never speak to Vanessa again, I hear what she has to say. Just before I'm out of her range.

"They kissed!"

I don't even stop as I whip the door open and leave.

**Chuck **

"Hello?" Blair finally answers her phone, sounding out of breath.

"Blair," I say. "Are you busy right now?"

"I'm going to meet Serena for this family photo thing."

"Can I meet you there? "

There's a pause on the other end.

"Blair?" I finally ask.

"Sorry," she says quickly. "You'll have to ask Serena. It's not really my place to invite you."

"Okay," I say. Why is Blair acting strangely? Is this about the kiss I read about on Gossip Girl? It has to have been a fake post. Blair wouldn't kiss someone else. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she says. "I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, are we going to meet at the pho-" I say, then stop as I realize that she's hung up.

What is going on? Blair seems to be giving me the cold shoulder. She seemed fine when we talked the other day….but she did shrug me off kind of quickly at the end.

Is there someone one else?

Whatever, or whoever, it is, I'm going to find out at that photo shoot.

I may not be invited, but Chuck Bass never needs an invitation.

**Serena **

I pick up my ringing cell phone to hear Chuck on the other line.

"Serena, It's Chuck. I'm calling to let you know that I will be at your photo shoot thing today. I have to talk to Blair."

"Okay…?" I say, surprised.

"Did you see the Gossip Girl blast?"

Ah, the real reason he's calling.

"Yes," I say uneasily.

"It's not true, right? She's not seeing someone, is she?"

"Look, Chuck, I really don't know," I sigh. "She has been acting strangely, and Vanessa told me some really crazy stuff that I don't buy earlier. I don't know what to think. If you really need to know, ask her yourself."

Serena hangs up, and I get the feeling that she's not too happy about Blair keeping something from her either.

"Oh, I intend to," I say to no one, and get ready to leave for the photo shoot.

**Blair **

I glance at the entrance again, but I still don't see him.

I'm terrified for Chuck to show up. I don't know what to say to him. I don't even know how to act around him right now.

I turn my gaze back to Serena and the photo shoot.

"Blair," I hear from behind me.

I wince, recognizing the voice immediately. I slowly turn around.

"Chuck," I say, realizing I sounded less than enthusiastic a little too late.

We stand there for a moment. Chuck looks…unsure of himself. He can tell that there's something wrong, something different about me, but he knows I won't tell him what it is.

"I've decided to look for Raina's mother," he says finally.

"Oh," I say.

"I thought that there may be a chance that Russell was lying, however small, and that I should find out the truth before I lose sleep over it."

"That's a good idea."

We're silent again. I wonder why he even bothered coming, and he seems to be wondering something similar.

"I can't stand this," he finally says. "Something is going on, Blair. Something with you. You're not acting like yourself."

I shake my head. "I already told you, I'm fine. Nothing is going on."

"You're lying."

He knows me too well.

"Please, don't shut me out. Whatever it is, we can talk about it. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Chuck," I say, annoyed now. "Why pretend to care now, when you weren't there when something actually was wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" He looks confused. "What was wrong? Tell me."

"It doesn't even matter anymore," I snap. "It's done. And last time I checked, I had no obligation to tell you anything."

"No matter what we are friends, Blair. And…we said that we'd find our way back someday…I thought we had worked everything out. Why are you mad?"

"I thought we had worked everything out too. I thought we were going to wait for each other. Clearly you didn't feel the same way. "

"You told me you didn't expect me to wait. Is this about Raina? I wouldn't have been with her if you hadn't left me. You wanted to wait until you could be successful, remember? It was you who ended it, not me."

"I know," I say, still annoyed.

"Look, I'm sorry about Raina. But that's over now. And you being so clearly upset over that just proves that maybe we can't wait. Maybe today is 'one day'. We don't have to wait, Blair. We can build our futures together."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, Chuck," I say softly, and turn around to walk away.

I quickly get my coat and walk out the door, but it doesn't take long for Chuck to catch up to me.

"Is there someone else?" he asks from behind me. "I saw the Gossip Girl blast. Please, Blair, you at least owe me the truth. You said that I wasn't there for you when there was something wrong. Was there someone else who was?"

I turn to face him. "I will not deny that Gossip Girl is telling the truth I did kiss someone, and it was a life-changing experience," I say, echoing myself in my dream, "but that's all I will say. I owe you nothing."

I walk away quickly, feeling strangely relieved but at the same time sad.

Chuck and me…it just doesn't feel right at the moment. But neither do Dan and me.

I sigh and speed up as I approach my building. All I want to do is curl up in bed with macaroons and watch movies for hours as my brain slowly figures things out…

But that doesn't seem like an option as Dorota rushes to me when I get off the elevator at my penthouse.

"Miss Blair, someone is here to see you…"

I don't even respond. I'm too busy staring at the handsome French prince behind her who flashes me a gorgeous smile.

"Louis," I say, breathless.

I guess the world thought it was time to add another boy to the equation.

As if the choice wasn't already hard enough.

**Dan **

I hear a knock at the door and open it to see Chuck Bass standing there.

"Hey, Chuck," I say, not hiding my distaste, surprise, or confusion. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" he asks, ignoring my question.

I pause for a moment, still very confused. "Yeah…" I finally say. What does Chuck want with me? He doesn't know about Blair and me, right? No. He can't. He would look a lot angrier if he did.

"I've learned some information about my past that's making me reconsider my future…my future with Blair," he explains, walking into my loft. "However, my Intel indicates that she's seeing someone else."

"What's that gotta do with me?" I ask, playing it cool.

"I think it could be someone at W, didn't you work there?"

"Uh…yeah, for one day," I say. If he's keeping such close tabs on Blair, doesn't he know that already? Anyways, why would I help Chuck? This whole situation is rather suspicious and I'm getting kind of nervous. Maybe he does know…

"Did you notice her talking to anyone? Whoever she kissed-"

So he's seen the Gossip Girl post.

"-it seems to have had an effect. 'Life-changing' are the words she used."

"Well, a life-changing kiss may not be something you want to mess with," I point out, trying to suppress a laugh and a smile. Life-changing? Wow. I didn't realize Blair felt that strongly. Chuck doesn't stand a chance. This visit is a lost mission.

"What are you trying to say, Humphrey?"

"With you, she was always caught up in schemes and takedowns. But that's not…that's not really her. She's intelligent, she's intuitive…you know, she leaps when she watches 'Knights of Cabiria'," I realize too late that I'm getting carried away. If Chuck doesn't already know how I feel about her, he's going to soon if I keep this up.

"How do you know that?" he asks suspiciously.

"Uh…Serena…told me," I say, improvising. "But listen, the point is that Blair's happy. I mean, maybe you should let her be."

Chuck nods, and I hope that I've gotten through to him, but I can see a strange look on his face.

"You care more about Blair's happiness than I knew," he says, and I shrug. "Thank you for your time."

I watch him leave, wondering if he listened to a word I said and if he knows the truth yet.

**Vanessa **

"Vanessa? It's definitely unexpected to hear from you. You have five seconds to tell me something that is interesting or relevant before I hang up."

"I'm not calling to apologize or anything. I have information that Serena needs to hear, but she won't listen to me, so I figured you might. It's about Blair."

"I'm listening," he says after a pause.

"I know who she kissed. It was Dan."

There's silence on the other end.

"Chuck?" I ask after a moment.

"I'm going to have to call you back. I guessed so much, and you've almost confirmed my suspicions, but you also have every reason to lie to try to break my friends apart. I just talked to Dan, and I was on my way out when you called. I'm almost at his door, I'll ask him and wait and see what he has to say."

"I'm telling the truth!" I insist. "And it's no use talking to Dan. You can confront them, they'll deny it, but it's true. I have proof. I overheard them talking and recorded it on my phone."

"Send it to me," he says.

I hang up and do exactly that. Once Chuck knows, it won't be long before everyone else does too. And then Dan will be begging to have someone to talk to.

**Chuck **

"…_Serena's supposed to be meeting me here, right now!"_ I hear Blair's voice come out of the speaker on my cell phone as I play the recording from Vanessa.

"_Serena?"_ I hear Dan say. This isn't good. "_Okay, I'm leaving, but we're not done talking about the fact that we kissed."_ My stomach drops. It's true.

"_Fine, just leave, Humphrey!" _

I take a deep breath to calm myself down and take out my phone.

"Serena, it's me," I say into the phone after she picks up. "I found out who Blair kissed."

**Blair **

"Louis!" I say, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "It's wonderful to see you! What are you doing here?"

He smiles and hands me my shoe. I take it and look back up at him.

"The truth is, I'm here to see you," he says, still smiling.

I open my mouth to speak but my phone interrupts me by beeping three times.

"Excuse me," I say. I don't want to be rude, but I'm afraid that it's a gossip girl blast, and I want to be prepared if the whole world has just found out about Dan and me.

I quickly take out my phone and look at the messages, but none of them are from Gossip Girl. I read Serena's message first.

_I don't know what exactly is going on, but I really need to talk to you. Chuck and Vanessa told me something really unbelievable… _

Next I read Dan's.

_Chuck was at my loft. I think he might know about us. _

I try not to panic as I open the last message, this one from Chuck.

_I know about you and Dan_, is all it says.

I take a deep breath and look up at Louis, who is waiting patiently for my attention.

Well, no one ever said kissing Dan Humphrey was a good idea.

Now I guess I just have to decide if it was worth it.

**AN: I had to post this, even if it wasn't a great chapter. I have bad news… **

**So today is April 18****th****. Gossip Girl airs tonight. I don't think it's a good idea to continue this story after the show starts airing again. I'm really sorry guys, I tried to finish it…I really shouldn't have started a story with only a few weeks to write it. I had such a busy week then a busy weekend too, so I couldn't really write and post a new chapter until today, and it's not my best chapter. I feel really bad for taking on a responsibility and then abandoning it. **

**On a brighter note Gossip Girl is tonight, so that's exciting! Oh, and part of this chapter is word for word from the episode tonight (it was in a sneak peek) and other lines are just from previews I've seen. The quote at the beginning from the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings was supposed to relate to Dan and Blair...how they have to hide their relationship because if they told everyone (we give them the chance) they would just tear them apart. **

**I just want to say that I think Dan and Blair are cute together. There, I said it. But I do want Chuck and Blair to end up together, and that wish is stronger than wishing for Dan and Blair to be together. I just hope that they redeem Chuck's character a bit, because he's certainly made a lot of mistakes. I think most of you guys prefer Dair, but let me know who you want to end up together! **

**This is really random, but if you haven't seen Tangled (the Disney movie about Rapunzel) can I just say that it's my new favorite movie in the whole world? Maybe better than Beauty and the Beast…I love it. I saw it for the first time last weekend and I'm watching it again for the fourth time tomorrow. It's amazing! (Sorry that was random I know.) **

**Thanks for… **

**Reviewing: LeftWriter224, MellobonesFan101, MellobonesFan101 (on a different chapter), kt xoxo, Suze18, tvluver92, Chelle, and WhinnythePooh**

**Story Alert: DeanWinchester'sGrl, MellobonesFan101, kt xoxo, Suze18, tvluver92, KJMorse, Azalie-Kauriu, MeatloafGreaserFilms, and bella1025 **

**Favorite Story: MellobonesFan101, tvluver92, Mirage25, and bella1025 **

**Author Alert: aRIssA-sHan and MellobonesFan101 **

**Favorite Author: MellobonesFan101 **

**Thanks guys! Sorry again! Please review, but don't be too mad at me! **


End file.
